It is well known to form brush seals which incorporate a back plate and a front plate, which together define an opening, which retain one end of an array of bristles which has been enlarged by welding or other material that also joins the bristles together at that end. Commonly the bristles are clamped at the point intermediate their ends between the two plates. The line between the clamping and free movement of the bristles is commonly called the pinch line!